The Chemistry between us could destroy this place
by Echo parsnip
Summary: Jesse and his friends end up getting into a wreck from taking part in their extra curricular activities. It ends up putting a girl into the hospital and Jesse's conscious pushes him to visit her. But what happens when a certain high school teacher happens to know her? But the bigger question is how does he know her? Takes place during his high school years leading into the show.
1. Chapter 1

"You Skinny, pass me that!" The voice demanded from the driver's seat of the Ford white truck. He ran his left hand through his dark brown hair, as he waited for it to passed to him from the short blonde haired boy in the middle, between him and the one named Skinny. He glanced as his friend in the middle took a long hit just as Skinny exhaled.  
"Come on Jesse..."He drawled out waiting for his friend to pass it along, getting impatient he quickly snatched it out of Jesse's hands.  
"Badger, what the fuck?" Jesse asked as he went to reach for it, causing Badger to switch hands causing Jesse to lean in front of his view.

It was just another day for these three young sixteen year olds, It was a Friday night and they were just driving around until the party that they were going to was going to start. Skinny just leaned back and ignored the arguing of his two friends, it was usual for them to argue over something. He just leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling like he was going to pass out...That was until, he suddenly fell forward in his seat as his head bashed against the dashboard.  
"Badger, man what the fuck?"  
"Damnit, if it wasn't for Jesse..." Badger began.  
"Yo bitch, we would of been fine if you would of just fucking waited!" Jesse exclaimed as he started to rub his temple before his eyes landed on the white smoldering smoke coming out from under the hood of the truck. Badger saw the intent stare on Jesse's face and followed his gaze with his brown eyes as they landed onto the billowing smoke.  
"FUCK MAN!" Badger cried out as he opened the door just as Skinny and Jesse piled out the other side of the truck. Running both of his hands through his hair at this point, he began to pace with anxiety kicking in.  
"Man, what the fuck are we gonna do?!" Skinny asked only adding to Badger's anxiety, Jesse on the other hand was squinting through the smoke as his eyes landed onto a small black Toyota camry. He started to inhale deeply as he began to walk over to the other car. He ignored his two friend's panicking as he walked to the driver's side of the Camry. Peering into the window he saw a girl slumped over on the steering wheel, Glancing around he noticed there was only her in the car. Holding his breath he lifted his right hand out towards the girl and placed it above her tan shoulder, He soon let his breath out when he felt the small and yet fait, movement of her breathing.  
"You okay?" He asked patiently waiting for a response. He quickly nudged her shoulder, trying to gain the young girl's attention. But to no avail, he franticly brought his left hand to his mouth before immediately turning around from the girl.  
_Fuck_. He thought to himself as he glanced back behind him to see if the girl moved from her previous position at all. Again, there was no movement. Cursing again, he quickly walked over to his friends.  
"Call 911." He demanded his friend Skinny as Badger's eyes widened hearing this.  
"Jesse, I'll get a DUI!" He exclaimed to his friend in a whisper. Jesse was about to say something, but instead he grabbed Badger by the forearm and dragged him over to the car they wrecked into and pushed him to the driver's side. Placing his hand under his chin he just waited for Badger's response.  
"FUCK man, Is she dead?" He asked as he turned back round to Jesse who shook his head as his hand shook.  
"Out cold." He answered while glancing over to Skinny who just now hung up the phone and made his way over towards the two.  
"She's bleeding from her hear." Skinny stated causing Jesse to look down at the young girl again, her chesnut hair was falling over the steering wheel.

"YO, I think that means she's brain dead." Jesse began to ignore the sounds of his friends comments, He watched as her body slowly moved up and down in a form of pattern from her breathing. Sniffing he lowered himself to the curbside and couldn't help but to stare up at the young girl. She must of seen them and skidded to a halt, but apparently she didn't brake fast enough. He was soon brought back to reality as he heard the distant cries of the ambulance as it made its way down the main drag in the city. He pulled his coat closer to him as he stood up and watched as the EMTS came running over towards the incident, he heard the explanation from Badger and felt the sudden breeze of their passing as they ran towards the young girl.  
He watched as they checked for a pulse and carefully lifted her out of the car. They ever so gracefully placed her down on the gurney, He watched as they placed the head rest next to either side of her head, covering her long chestnut hair. She had a tan complexion and arched eyebrows, His eyes traced over her high cheekbones and soft light pink lips. He saw a thin red line trailing down from those lips and cascaded down her chin as it made a small pool in the small sunken in hole jus above her collar bone. He saw the faint hint of silver sparkling under the red pool on her neck, following the silver line his eyes soon met a small crucifix hanging in the v neck of her cream colored shirt.  
As his eyes danced upon the silver crucifix, he couldn't help but think of his own beliefs. He wasn't exactly sure of what he believed in, but one thing he did know was that he hoped for the girl to be okay.

"We have an I.D." One of the EMTs stated bring Jesse back to the situation at hand, he watched as Badger detailed the accident to one of the officers.  
"Lives on Negro Arroyo Lane. Name, Siddalee Arthur. Age 16." The raven haired EMT stated as Jesse watched him lift the gurney up from the ground. The blonde one glanced down at the young girl, now known as Siddalee and stated,  
"I'll look up the address and call for family." He took the id and walked over to the ambulance as the raven one began pushing the gurney to it.

It was Sunday morning and Jesse, hasn't slept good for most of the weekend due to Friday's incident. He sat in his bedroom in his parents house and drummed his fingers along the nightstand. He kept worrying about that young girl from the accident. His eyes glanced out the window as he saw a black camry drive by, he couldn't help but let his eyes deceive him into seeing the young girl driving that car. Shaking his head he pushed himself off his bed and grabbed his keys off the dresser. Walking out of his room he passed his younger brother's room and saw him playing on the floor with some nascars. Smiling to himself after seeing his brother, it soon turned into a frown as he wondered if that young girl had any younger siblings. He soon made his way down the stairs just in time as he saw the doorknob turn as his mother walked in, just getting off of work.  
"Jesse! Are you going to be staying in for dinner?" She asked seeing the keys dangling from his hand. Giving a slight headshake of no, he smiled as he slipped past her out the front door and made his way over towards his car.  
He decided to go out on a drive to relax his mind. He would of lit up usually, but his inventory was a little low. He didn't feel like running over to his friends, they would just keep talking about the incident and how the girl looked like she was dead.  
_ kind of name was that? Some kind of fucking flower? She looked pretty young. And pretty for being unconscious. Damn Badger! Why couldn't of he just waited? Then I wouldn't of be feeling this guilty, I wonder if the other guys are? Plus what the fuck was she doing? Like she didn't see us beforehand? Damn girl had to be doing something to make her so distracted! I wonder how Badger's mom is handling everything.._  
Jesse soon looked up and found that he drove himself to the hospital while at the same time being lost in his own thoughts. Drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, his eyes couldn't help but glance around the parking lot.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked bringing Jesse out of his thoughts as he glanced around the waiting room, seeing people in pain or either sick. Looking at the frumpy old woman he murmmerd,  
"I'm looking for Siddalee Arthur." Seeing the woman nod she soon typed on the keyboard and glanced up at her computer screen.  
"The reason for your visit?" The woman asked causing Jesse to scoff and raise his eyebrows in stupidity at her. _Christ, this is a hospital. _He thought to himself as he answered, "To make sure she's okay after the car accident." Watching as the elderly woman gave a small grimace she lifted her hand and placed a visitor sticker onto the counter while stating,  
"She's in room 334B." Grabbing the sticker Jesse lifted it towards as a sign of thanks while he looked up at the directional signs hanging from the ceiling telling him which elevator to take. He was standing in the elevator as he peeled the paper off of the sticker before placing the sticker on his blue coat. He glanced up at the screen as he it dinged telling him he was on level 3. As the elevator doors opened he peered his head out into the hallway as he began to follow the room numbers.

_305  
310  
312  
315  
322  
328  
330  
332_

He stopped at 332 and just stared down at the next door while thinking, _What the fuck am I doing?_ Shaking his head he turned back around realizing how ridiculous this whole thing was. The girl didn't even know who he was, why was he here in the first place? He didn't know her.

_But she was just an innocent girl at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
_Jesse turned back towards walking to 334. As his eyes glanced over across the hall and he saw someone carrying flowers.  
_What the fuck am I going to do? just walk in there no flowers, and say "Hey..I was in the car you wrecked into Fri! My name's Jesse."  
_Jesse turned around again and began to walk back towards the elevator.  
_So your just going to pretend that never happened and go on the rest of your life with this hanging over your head.  
_Jesse let out a deep sigh as he shook his head and turned around yet again, and proceeded his intentional walk towards 334. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." A soft calm voice called from behind the beige oak door. Pressing on the handle Jesse heard it click as he pushed the door forward and peeked his head through the opening. Glancing throughout the room, his eyes landed on the familiar face of the young girl. Her hair was tied up in a disheveled bun above her head. She was propped sitting up by a stack of pillows behind her as her eyes were focused onto the flat screen TV in front of her bed. He dragged his feet into the room and glanced down towards the floor as he slowly made his way over towards her bed,  
"I honestly can't even tell I have a concussion anymore I feel like I can walk-wh-who are you?" She asked caught off-guard by this young man in her room. He glanced down at her hand as it reached from the remote, watching as her finger lingered over the nurse call button.  
"Yo, I was there the day of your accident!" He stated with hands up before swallowing the lump that was sitting in the middle of his throat, as his eyes lingered up her white hospital gown and met her light green ones. Her eyes took in his appearance, baggy jacket with a baggy pair of jeans.  
"Oh..Uh, what are you doing here?" She asked as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion she then lowered the volume on her TV. Walking a few steps closer he took in her hospital room and saw cards sitting along the window sill.

"I uh, just kind of wanted to make sure you were alive, ya know?" He asked awkwardly as his eyes lingered back to the floor. Nodding her head in understanding her eyes glanced over to the chair in the corner.  
"You can have a seat if you want." She stated as Jesse soon took notice of the chair and walked over to sit down in it.  
"So what's your name?" She asked as her eyes met his.  
"Jesse Pinkman." He answered as his eyes quickly shifted away from hers._ She's a mess and she looks beautiful beyond words._ He thought to himself trying to avoid her eyes.  
"Did you say, you had a concussion?" Jesse asked now taking notice of her right arm in a purple cast. Sighing as she tried to adjust herself to sit up straighter she nodded. Jesse instantly felt his heart sink.  
"Wait, how'd you find me?" She quipped turning towards him just as a nurse brought in a lunch tray for her. Glancing at her tray he shrugged his shoulders while watching the nurse walk out and answered,  
"Heard the EMT say your name was Siddalee Arthur. Just asked for your room." Nodding she pulled the tray over towards her and grimaced at the meal.  
"Jesse, want the chicken sandwich?" She asked. Jesse's head perked up hearing her say his name. It sounded nice, hearing it roll off of her tongue. Almost melodic, she said it with such grace and it wasn't out of spite, discipline, or humor. But out of true sincerity.  
"Nah. I think you should have it for strength."  
"Please? Come on, they won't let me leave until I can prove I can keep my food down. But I'm a vegetarian and the stupid nurse must have short term memory cause she keeps bringing me dead animals." Siddalee begged which earned her Jesse's attention and a smile at that. He watched as she began to eat the green Jell-O. Her eyes gleamed with a smile as she dug her spoon into the jello. Similar to a little kid eating ice cream.  
"A vegetarian?" Jesse asked in a curious manner before she handed him her sandwich.  
"Ethical reasons." She commented as she placed the empty Jell-O container onto her tray.  
"PINKMAN?!" A voice cried out from the door way startling both Jesse and Siddalee.

Siddalee glanced over towards the doorway just as Jesse did and his eyebrows furrowed on confusion as he shot a look between Siddalee and the new person.

"Yo, Mr. White."

Mr. White walked further into the room and stared at Siddalee who looked much better than these past two days. As his eyes lingered up to her face he noticed it sudden turned to a pale color, well pale for her at least. For other people it would of been a very faint tan. throwing her legs over the bed she made her way to stand up. Jesse watched with confusion as he leaned forward unsure of her actions, he didn't know if she was going to faint or just walk it off. But he made himself ready in case she was going to fall forward onto him.  
_Too fast._ Siddalee thought to herself as she raced her hand to her stomach, and the next thing she felt was her throat tightening and then she jolted her torso in a downward motion as she saw a colorful display of spew fly out of her mouth onto the floor; landing on Jesse's shoe. Jesse watched as her body began to convulse on the floor. Unsure of what to do, He glanced over to Mr. White who raced to her side, picking her up and quickly pressing the nurse call button. As he placed her back on the bed, his eyes shifted over towards Jesse.  
"Leave, Jesse."

(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, Please read and review! I just had this idea floating around in my head and decided to share it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review please! :) )


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks, since Jesse was at the hospital. He's still concerned about Siddalee. He tried to go back to the hospital the day after but she was already checked out. Now he was walking through one of the city streets after his last deal of the day. He kicked one of the rocks that was laying on the sidewalk in front of him, he dragged his feet along as he heard the rock tumble along the pavement in front of him. He tried his best to stay out of his house, he was tired of his parents looking down on him and making him feel like a failure. He heard the faint sound of laughter across the street, girls laughing. Probably about some mindless drama, or gossip. Stealing a quick glance over there he saw the familiar navy blue skirts and grey sweatshirts.

The girls of St. Catherine's. It was a private school not too far from here. Usually he would steal glances of those girls in their short navy skirts, and white polo shirts. But not today, no, today his mind was still wallowing over the accident. He wore his heart on his sleeve, he couldn't help feeling for Siddalee as he remembered her arm being in a cast and her face scarred up. Also the puking as well as the convulsions. He's never seen someone react so violently with a concussion. He glanced down as he pulled the ipod out of his pocket and pressed play, letting his mind get lost in the music. As his eyes scanned over the traffic, he decided to turn the volume down to a decent level where he could still hear the ongoings of traffic, he for sure didn't want to see another accident take place.

He began to nod his head along to the bass of the song he was listening to at the moment. The wind blew against his jacket causing him to pull his beanie down just a little bit further over his forehead. He stole a quick look towards the sky, as he felt a rain drop on his nose. Within a few seconds later came a downpour.  
_"Fuck." _He thought to himself as his eyes searched around for some sort of protection.  
"Siddalee! Your soaked! Come on let's get out of this rain!" A short girl cried out stealing Jesse's attention across the street. He watched as the short blonde quickly ran past the young taller girl, he watched as her blonde hair soon began to darken with the rain splashing over her head. His eyes darted over to the shorter one who just ran into a coffee shop, his eyes soon trailed back over to Siddalee as he stood there watching her. She was just standing there staring up at the sky.  
_"What the hell is she doing?"_ Jesse thought to himself just as she glanced over towards the coffee shop and shook her head while a small smile played on her lips. She swiftly turned around and walked into the coffee shop that her friend just went into. Looking down both sides of the street, Jesse stepped out into the street and quickly jogged his way across and into the coffee shop.

He instantly felt a cold chill as he stood in the doorway of the coffee shop. Glancing around he saw her, standing alone in line while her friends were off in the corner giggling. Jesse sniffed his nose as he stepped into the line behind her. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something,  
"Siaddalee, sweetie!" The guy from behind the counter cried out, causing Jesse's eyebrows to furrow.  
_"She has a boyfriend." _Jesse thought to himself shaking his head.  
"Girl, let me get a good look at you." The guy from behind the counter stated causing Siddalee to let out a small shy laugh. He motioned his finger in a swirling motion, causing Siddalee to shake her head as she began to twirl herself around. Seeing damp dark jeans now in front of her, her eyes traced up the legs and torso and soon landed into a pair of familiar eyes.  
"Jesse?" She asked startling him out of his gaze of her, well, twirling. Meeting her gaze he could see a smile in her eyes.  
"Yo, I didn't see you standing there. How are you doing?" He asked playing it off rather smoothly. Just as she opened her mouth they both heard,  
"Ahem." Jesse eyes trailed over to the guy behind the counter and he rolled his eyes as Siddalee turned around to face him.  
"Right, uh, Just a medium dark Roast, Monty. Thanks." She stated as she dug around in her purse.  
"It's on me." Monty replied as he watched Siddalee walk over towards the waiting station, his eyes then shifted over to Jesse.  
"Yeah, I'll just have a black coffee." Jesse stated before he slapped his money onto the counter. He glanced over Siddalee who was leaning against the wall waiting for her coffee.  
"Here's your change." Monty stated gaining Jesse's attention.  
"Thanks man."

"Siddalee! I'm gonna head over to Nikki's for our project, still want me to drop you off along the way?" The short girl from earlier asked. Siddalee smiled as she adjusted her messenger bag before answering,  
"No, thanks Morgan. I think I'm just going to do some homework here."  
"No, worries Morgan, I'll drop her off safely." Monty stated from behind the counter as he handed Siddalee her coffee. Jesse glanced down at the floor, as he heard the footsteps of Siddalee's friend Morgan walk past him and out the door. His eyes lingered over to Siddalee as she walked across the room and found herself a table against one of the windows.  
"Sir, your coffee is ready." Monty stated suspiciously as Jesse grabbed his coffee, looking Monty in the eye. As he turned around he made his way over towards the table Siddalee was sitting at.  
"So, uh, how's your concussion?" He asked startling her yet again. Glancing down at her he soon noticed her cheeks turn a soft pink color, realizing it must of hit a spot for her, he instantly felt bad.  
"Sorry for bringing it up." He apologized as he shifted his weight between his legs. Shaking her head, he watched as she stood up in front of him.  
"It's not you, I'm just embarrassed from getting sick on your shoe. I'll buy you a new pair." She explained causing Jesse to smile himself. He watched as her cheeks reddened, before she pulled the back of her soaked gray sweater over her head. Her left arm was free out of the sweatshirt and he watched as she struggled to pull her right arm through with her head still covered. He stood there smiling watching her struggle for a few seconds,  
"Well..This is awkward." She muttered through the sweater as she sighed and then shook her right arm trying to loosen the sleeve. Jesse stifled a laugh as he set his cup of coffee on the table, he watched as she jerked her body around to face him.  
"Are, are you laughing at me?" She asked leaning a bit forward. Jesse just placed his hand over his mouth as he stood there watching a sweater person talking to him.

"Come here and let me help you." He muffled through a small laugh as she stood there.  
"If I could see, I would." She replied as he watched the neck of the sweater shake as she attempted to push her head back through. Smiling he walked up to her and softly pulled the sweater off of her right arm which had the cast on it. It was sticking to the cast but he lifted her arm over her head and pulled it above her. Her right arm soon fell to her side as her eyes soon met his smiling ones. She grabbed the sweater of out his hands and placed on the chair she was sitting on, before plopping herself back down onto it. She nodded for Jesse to sit in the chair opposite of her at the table. He smiled as he glanced over her books.  
"Fitzgerald? I remember being assigned to reading that, like, my freshman year." He stated before trailing his eyes to her. Smiling she grabbed the book and looked at the cover.  
"So was I." She commented before taking a sip of her coffee.  
"Was?" He asked with confusion appearing on his face, smiling she shook her head before placing the book back into her bag.  
"He's my favorite author. I'm just reading it for fun a second time." She explained watching him lean back in the chair as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He soon became interested in her more and more, she wasn't just one of the airhead girls from St. Catherine's. He sat there and listened and she went further on explaining her love of literature. He watched as her eyes lit up when she explained the fact that, "The way some authors put certain words together can turn a dull sentence into a beautiful one." She definitely wasn't like any of the other girls he knows. He liked the fact that when she smiled, he could see it in her eyes, he could see a sense of innocence in them.

"I got a question for ya, How do you know Mr. White?" Jesse asked remembering the incident at the hospital. He watched as her eyebrows furrowed together and her nose scrunched up in confusion.  
"I can ask you the same thing." She replied back causing him to smile.  
"He's a teacher at my school..Your turn." Jesse explained. Nodding her head she sighed inwardly as her fingers traced around the rim of her coffee cup. He watched as those eyebrows furrowed again in concentration, she looked like she was intently thinking of a proper answer to his question.  
"I live with him." She simply put as her eyes quickly danced down towards the wooden table top.  
"Like, your his daughter?" Jesse asked soon realizing it sounded like he was prying after asking that question. Mentally he slapped himself on the forehead as he watched for her reaction. Her eyes lingered on his, as if she was thinking of how to answer one of his questions yet again. Shaking her head she quietly answered,  
"He became my legal guardian when I was 5. He's my uncle." She explained just as her cell phone rang. Peering down at it, her gaze lifted towards Jesse,  
"I need to take this." She stated apologetically before getting up and walking away from the table. His eyes followed her body as she walked across the shop and stared out onto the street. His eyes trailed down to her tan legs, they were toned for sure. She was wearing just a pair of blue converse, as his eyes trailed up towards her torso they took in the white polo which was un-tucked and he could faintly make out a beige bra under her shirt.

"Look, I really don't appreciate you staring down Siddalee over there." Jesse's gaze was soon blocked by the guy who was working the counter from earlier.  
"Yo man, we were just talking. I was there the day she got into her accident, just making sure she's okay." Jesse explained as he eyed the raven haired boy up and down, he looked familiar. Jesse remembered seeing him in the hallway at school a couple of times.  
"I know who you are, Pinkman. It'd be better for the both of you, if you just stay away." He commented towards Jesse rather shortly causing Jesse to exhale deeply as he stood up and faced this Monty guy. He was just a few inches taller then Jesse, but then, so were a lot of guys their age.  
"Yo dude, I told you we're just talking. What the fuck man?" Jesse asked resulted in Siddalee to turn around and see the two boys standing there, both with their guards up.

"Jesse! Monty! What is going on?" She asked as she walked back over towards the table. Monty glanced around the shop seeing a few customers raise their eyes in curiosity towards the two.  
"I think it's best if you leave, Pinkman." Monty stated before turning around on his heels and heading back towards the counter. Siddalee's eyes followed Monty as she stood there shaking her head as her now wavy hair from the rain, fell in her face. she turned her attention back towards Jesse when she heard the scraping of the chair on the floor.  
"Yo, Fuck this." Jesse muttered before walking away from the table and out the door.

Jesse shook his head as he began to walk down the street. _ Who the fuck was that guy? I was just talking to her, not like I was asking her out on a date or anything. He doesn't need to go and make a big scene of it for crying out loud. What does she even see in that guy anyways? Wearing those tight legged jeans. I didn't touch her or anything and he walks up and goes the fuck off on me! What a prick!_

"Jesse!" He turned around at the familiar voice of his name being called and saw Siddalee come jogging down the sidewalk.  
"What the hell happened in there?" She asked as she skidded to a halt in front of him, she really wanted to know what caused that little outburst of crazy back in the coffee shop. That was her favorite coffee shop and she felt rather embarrassed by that small show of indecency. Jesse shook his head as he lifted his hand towards the shop.  
"You tell me! Your crazy boyfriend went fucking ape-shit just because I talked to you!" Jesse explained causing Siddalee to almost double in laughter as she pressed her right arm to her stomach. He stood there in confusion and slightly insulted at her sudden burst of laughter.  
"Yo, I'm glad you can find a fucking sense of humor in it. Forget it yo." Jesse commented out of anger as he turned around and started to stalk off down the sidewalk yet again. Once Siddalee controlled her fit of laughter she stood straight back up and saw his retreating form again. _'Damn, this kid is giving me a workout.' _She thought to herself as she yet again started to jog towards him while calling out,

"Jesse! Wait!" Rolling his eyes he just kept walking, he really started to feel like he found a friend in this girl and she had to go and laugh at him over her stupid boyfriend's jealousy. He wasn't going to stand for that at all.  
"Jesse!" She called out a few seconds before she placed her hand on his shoulder to turn him around.  
"What, bitch?" He asked as he turned around to see her mouth slightly ajar from his question. His eyes squinted in a form of anger towards her as she crossed her arms over her chest and pursed those faint pink lips of hers. He felt a small pang of guilt seeing the look on her face, he could see a pain in her eyes that was quickly pushed far away by a look of anger. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her eyes squinted as his trailed to her pursed lips.  
"I was going to inform you that Monty is my gay best friend. But you can fuck off." She stated before brushing past him as her shoulder bumped into his. Jesse bit his lip out of frustration as he pulled the beanie off of his head before turning around.

"Siddalee!" He called out noticing she was nowhere to be found.

_Fuck. _He thought to himself before shaking his head and stalking off down the sidewalk.

(A/N: Poor Jesse doesn't catch a break, but I hope this chapter gave you a little insight into Siddalee. Trust me I have a more backstory to her which ties into Walt's future character development. I'm feeling rather inspired so these chapters may come out quickly, hopefully. You see I'm traveling abroad so it may take some time to get them up. Please Read and Review! I hope you enjoyed it! :) )


End file.
